eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamwar Masood
Tamwar Masood made his first appearance on 1 October 2007. He is portrayed by Himesh Patel. About Super-geek Tamwar looked like he was bound for the ivory towers of academia, but luckily he decided to stay in Walford to lend his blend of sardonic put-downs and dry wit to every occasion... His failure to get into Oxbridge was a massive blow to overbearing mum Zainab, who was using her son's academic achievements as a stick to beat arch-rival Denise Johnson. However, he earned her forgiveness by rescuing the family (temporarily) from financial ruin and became the proud owner of the Argee Bhajee... until brother Syed ran it into the ground and the bailiffs were called! Tamwar is currently having to deal with the return of his strong-willed sister, Shabnam, who seems intent on shaking up the Masood family. Masood wasn’t helping matters either… By gambling away Tam’s entire university fund. Thinking Fatboy stole it, Tamwar had no idea Mas was really to blame! Nor did he know he was responsible for the missing market cash... Having been blamed for the missing cash, Tamwar was summoned to a meeting with Aleks. Interrupted by a guilty Masood, Tamwar kept his job, but lost faith in Masood, eventually asking him to move out. With Shabnam back on the scene though, family life was soon back on the road to recovery! That was until he found out about the possible market closure... Storylines Tamwar struggles to run the restaurant and Syed takes over but he steals money from it and does not pay the mortgage, leading to it being repossessed, and it is revealed that Zainab lent Syed money from Tamwar's college fund. Tamwar accuses Zainab of favouring Syed, and Masood tells her to leave for keeping secrets. She does so, and Tamwar decides to go back to college, but then decides to take over Zainab's job in the local shop to help with the family's finances. Zainab soon returns, and she and Masood set a date for their wedding, but Tamwar is upset when they break up for good and Zainab returns to Pakistan, taking Tamwar's young brother Kamil. Tamwar wants to go to University but in order to earn money he takes a job as the assistant market inspector. He starts dating Alice Branning, and they have sex. Michael Moon interferes in the relationship however, and they soon break up. In early 2014, Tamwar's sister Shabnam returns to Walford and breaks up Masood's romance with Carol Jackson. Masood then learns that his mother has died, which completely sends him off the rails. When Masood is found in an alleyway after being mugged, Tamwar is left to look after him. Tamwar's new boss, Aleks Shirovs, arrives at his house and accuses him of stealing money from the workplace, when it was actually Masood. Tamwar discovers this after Aleks leaves, and shouts and insults Masood, who retaliates by punching Tamwar in the mouth. The next day, Tamwar tries to throw Masood out of the house, but he throws a drink over him and refuses to move out. Fatboy then calls Shabnam and reveals that Masood punched Tamwar, so she returns to Albert Square permanently. Gallery Tamwar Masood Photo (8 January 2018) .jpg|Tamwar Masood Photo (8 January 2018) Tamwar's Comedy Act.jpg|Tamwar's Comedy Act Tam.jpg|Previous Promotional Photo Tamwar Masood.jpg|Previous Promotional Photo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Tamwar Masood Category:Past Characters Category:Market Inspectors Category:1990 Births Category:2007 Arrivals Category:2016 Departures Category:Ahmed Family Category:E20 Characters